Ella's Joyride
by Captain Alaska
Summary: After Herschel promises his eight year old daughter, Ella Nougatson, to take her out to experience how a real kart handles, she can't shake the excitement away. So, what could happen when she takes Herschel's personal kart, Wonderboy, for a joyride around Sugar Rush with the cops hot on her tail? Read to find out.


**Ella's Joyride**

_Just a simple idea I was kicking around after I wrote the first story to feature Ella. Only this time, she is around 8 years old, and she is sick and tired of only being able to drive the little electric cars people buy for their kids at Wal-Mart lol. And Kevin Fluggerbutter once again belongs to Agent BM. I own Herschel, Ella, Stanley Malarkey and Ruth Orangeboar._

* * *

Sticky Wipplesnit Nougatson kissed her husband, Herschel, on the mouth after she had won another Roster Race. It was her first win in quite some time, though she came in the top five about 99% of the time, thanks to some help from her husband. "Congrats Wipp, you spanked that field hard tonight," he congratulated his wife. Sticky smiled and set her trophy on the family trophy shelf.

"Aw, thanks Hershey, but I couldn't have done it without some help from the sexiest racer ever," she flirted and wrapped her arms around Herschel's neck. Their tender moment was interrupted when a little girl's voice broke through the air.

"Mom, Papa, when am I goin' to get to race?" Eight year old Ella Torvald Nougatson questioned as she covered her eyes from the scene in front of her, "I'm almost nine years old; I want to race in my own Go-Kart," she debated. Herschel and Sticky smiled at their daughter's hunger for racing. The older Aussie picked up his daughter and set her on his lap, but her expression failed to change.

"You're so cute when you're persistent Ella," Herschel kissed his daughter on the top of her head.

"But we've been through this sweetie," Sticky continued for Herschel, "not until you're 10, President Vanellope passed that law when Kevin tried to build his own kart to race," Sticky pointed out. Ella pouted and crossed her arms.

"You guys were _nine_ when you started racing!" Ella interjected.

"Your mother was," Herschel replied and sat Ella down on the couch, "I didn't join the game until it was updated back in 2013, and I was 16," he explained. Once again, Sticky concluded for him.

"So you should consider yourself lucky that you get to race at 10 years old," Sticky concluded. Ella looked away from her parents, tears threatening to burst from her teal eyes. Herschel hated to see his little girl cry, so he tried to his best to stop the crying before it started.

"In the mean time, you've got NASCAR '21 to play on your PS4, and you have that little electric Go-Kart to ride around and race Kevin, Stanley and Ruth in," he smiled. Again, Ella ignored him and huffed, crossing her arms.

"I love the little electric Go-Kart Papa," Ella replied, "but it only goes _ten miles per hour!_" she exclaimed, "I want to go 200 like you and Mom," Ella added on. Herschel shook his head and then stuck his arms out, awaiting a hug from his daughter. She couldn't resist a big hug from her Papa, so she accepted it.

"That's my girl," Herschel smiled and ruffled her dark hair, "tell ya what Darlin', since tomorrow is Sunday, I'll take you out for a drive in Wonderboy," Herschel suggested. Ella cocked her eyebrow, not understanding what he meant.

"But Papa, you always take me for ice cream and a drive on Sunday," she retorted. Hearing this, Sticky knew what her husband want to do with Ella, and she didn't like it. She motioned for her husband to come talk to her.

"Hershey, are you really considering letting our daughter drive your kart?" She asked with worry. Herschel put his hands on his wife's shoulders to calm her down.

"Calm down Wipp, she's just gonna sit in me lap, and I'll let her steer," Herschel instructed, "come on, ya got me _and_ Wonderboy drivin', what could go wrong?" Herschel begged his wife to let him go through with the plan. Sticky's teal eyes wandered from Ella to Herschel several times before she sighed and nodded her head.

"Okay fine, but if _anything_ happens to our daughter," Sticky yanked on his shirt to whisper in his ear, "_you_ will be sleeping on the couch," she warned.

"Th-the couch?" Herschel stammered.

"For TWO months," she added and crossed her arms over her chest. Herschel sucked in a breath and nodded his head. He turned back to Ella and knelt down to her height.

"Okay Ella, tomorrow, I'm gonna take you out to Watkins Glen, and I'm gonna let you drive Wonderboy," he offered. Ella's eyes lit up and she started up and down.

"I-I'm gonna learn to drive?! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF ME LIFE!" She danced around. Herschel and Sticky smiled at their daughter's happiness, but Herschel had to explain a bit further.

"Woah now sweetie, you're only gonna be steerin' 'ole Wonderboy," Herschel said, "your 'ole father's gonna be operatin' the pedals and shifter," he explained. The little Aussie girls' face fell a little, yet she brightened right back up at her unique opportunity given to her.

"Thanks Papa, see you in the mornin'," Ella kissed her Papa on the cheek and hugged her Mom around her stomach. When her bedroom door shut, Herschel breathed a sigh of relief. Sticky sat down next to him and kissed his neck.

"You're a wonderful dad Hershey," she cooed and snuggled his neck. Herschel's arm went around Sticky's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"To be honest Wipp, I didn't think she would take that offer; she can be a little stubborn sometimes," Herschel said tiredly. The teal colored woman rubbed her cheek on his.

"Just like her father," she joked. Herschel chuckled, barely listening since he was getting tired.

"Yeah, just like 'er fath-, HEY!" he exclaimed when he got the joke. Sticky giggled and stood up.

"Let's go to bed babe," she said and turned out the lights. The two Nougatsons entered their bedroom and fell fast asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**(2 hours later. 1:00 AM)**

Barely able to contain herself, Ella hopped out of bed to grab her favorite drink, a Pepsi. She entered the garage where Herschel kept his huge stash of the drink that sponsored Jeff Gordon and cracked open a can. "Mmm, Pepsi," she licked her lips. Before Ella left the garage, her gaze met Wonderboy whom was powered down for the night. Grinning, she climbed into the driver's seat and imitated a race. She turned the steering wheel back and forth several times, "and coming out of turn 13, it's down to Ella Nougatson and Kevin Fluggerbutter for the win! But what's this? Nougatson pulls the 'ole syrup slick sugar cube and spins out Fluggerbutter and Ella Torvald Nougatson wins her first career Roster Race!" She cheered herself and imitated a crowd. "The fans are goin' nuts for Ella Nougaton's first career win; her parents couldn't be more proud of their daughter!" She concluded. Her heart nearly jumped into her throat when Wonderboy 'awakened.'

"Ella, what are you doing here at this hour?" He questioned. The Pepsi can went flying and clattered on the jolly rancher floor loudly.

"Geez Wonderboy, ya scared me!" Ella complained.

"I apologize, but your father wouldn't approve of you being up this late," Wonderboy interjected. Ella sighed sadly and slumped her arms.

"Wonderboy, I was just havin' fun, pretendin' to race," Ella explained, "I just want to know what it's like to drive 200 miles per hour," she concluded.

"If I remember correctly Ella, your father is taking you out for a drive tomorrow in me," Wonderboy tried to reason with her. A devilish idea then crossed Ella's mind and she looked at the ignition button.

"Oh don't worry, by tomorrow, I'll show me Papa that I can handle meself in a real kart," she smiled and hit the ignition button.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Wonderboy shouted as Ella shifted into first gear and motored straight out of the garage, breaking the garage door.

"I'M PROVING TO MY PAPA THAT I _CAN_ RACE A REAL KART!" Ella declared and motored Wonderboy down the road. The loud commotion woke up Herschel and Sticky, the former flying out of his bed and onto the floor.

"What in the hell is goin' on?" Herschel shouted as he picked up himself from the floor. Oreo was barking like mad and pointed his nose to the garage.

"I think someone tried to break in, I'll check on Ella and you radio Wonderboy to scan the house," Sticky ordered her husband and grabbed a shotgun from their closet, cocking it as she left.

"Wonderboy, this is Herschel can you scan the, where in the HELL ARE YOU!?" Herschel demanded when he saw the busted down garage door and a garage that only had his wife's kart at the moment.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Herschel, but your daughter hijacked me for a joyride!" Wonderboy radioed back. Herschel nearly fainted when he heard the news, but he was alert when he wife screamed.

"MY BABY! Wonderboy, how could you just let her take off with you?!" Sticky yelled into Herschel's watch com link.

"I apologize Sticky; your daughter caught me off guard," Wonderboy replied.

"You just take care of me daughter Wonderboy and I'll catch up with you in me wife's kart," Herschel informed his kart and climbed into his wife's. The teal kart started up, but before Herschel could take off, Sticky stopped him.

"YOU GET MY BABY GIRL BACK RIGHT NOW!" She yelled at him.

"She's my baby too Wipp," Herschel replied as he took off.

* * *

**(Back with Ella)**

"WHOOHOOO!" Ella cheered as she clocked in at 200 miles per hour down a straight path in the road. Ella's joyriding awakened Whynchell on his squad bike.

"Holy, breaking the speed limit huh, we'll see about that," he chuckled and radioed to his partner, Duncan. "Duncan, wake up you Dipstick, we got a speed breaker!" Whynchell declared. Duncan was jolted awake from the yelling on his radio.

"On it sir!" He declared and shifted his bike into drive to take off. The two donut cops followed in hot pursuit of the speeding kart while Herschel happened upon the situation. Ella flew by him, followed by the two cops.

"Oh great Ella" he shook his head and shifted into a higher gear to chase the three down. Whynchell cackled evilly and pulled out his megaphone.

"Attention, you in the futuristic kart, you are breaking the speed limit, pull over immediately," the cop instructed.

"FAT CHANCE COPPERS!" Ella yelled from Wonderboy.

"Ella, I must insist on pulling over before you get hurt," Wonderboy suggested.

"No way WB, I'm having way to much fun!" Ella declared and hit the oil sick button.

"LOOK OUT!" Duncan screamed as the two hit the brakes, but they hit the oil slick and crashed their bikes. Herschel swerved around the wreckage and sped up even faster until he was directly behind his daughter.

"ELLA TORVALD NOUGATSON, YOU PULL WONDERBOY OVER THIS INSTANT!" He yelled at her.

"Uh-oh, party's over," Ella said and slammed on the brakes. This surprised Herschel as he looked behind him to make sure his daughter was safe. Unfortunately, he didn't see the bend in the road ahead and hit a candy cane tree, destroying the front end of Sticky's kart.

"Aw, Sticky's gonna kill me," Herschel said as he pulled the kart from the tree and went back to where Ella had parked.

"Papa, are you okay?" Ella asked. Herschel whipped his head around fast, indicating he was _beyond_ pissed.

"You are in _BIG_ trouble young lady," Herschel exclaimed as he got Sticky's kart straightened out. "You'll get your punishment when you get home," he told her. The two hooked up Sticky's kart to Wonderboy and began to tow it home.

"It's good to have you back in the pilot's seat Herschel," Wonderboy said.

"You're not scot free Wonderboy, how could you just let Ella pull this stunt?" Herschel asked in a disappointed tone.

"I'm sorry Herschel," Wonderboy apologized. Feeling horrible Ella took all the blame since it was all her fault anyways.

"Papa, don't be mad at Wonderboy, I forced him to keep going, I just wouldn't let him stop me," she took the wrap. But before Herschel could respond, the cops showed up again.

"PULL OVER!" Duncan yelled from the puddle of oil slick. The two cops set up a road block with the demolished bikes and stood their ground at the approaching kart.

"You've got to be kidding me," Herschel shook his head and hit the 'Mach Boost' button combined with the 'Pursuit' Button. The kart sped up to 250 mph and leapt over the two cops.

"LOOK OUT!" Whynchell yelled as the two cops dove for the ground.

"Nice one Papa!" Ella cheered. Herschel smirked and kept speeding off towards his house. Once they arrived, a very worried and pissed off Sticky was waiting for the three. Herschel parked Wonderboy and his wife's kart in the garage and quickly put on a piece of plywood over the hole.

"Ella, Torvald, Nougatson," Sticky glared at her daughter and tapped her foot, "what do you have to say for yourself, what were you thinking!?" She demanded.

"Sorry about your kart Mom," Ella apologized.

"Ella, I don't care about my kart, you could've hurt yourself, or gotten arrested by those idiot cops" Sticky berated and hugged her daughter. Sticky's emotions had never been as conflicted as they were right now. "But I'm glad you're safe honey," Sticky hugged Ella again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you guys," Ella apologized on the verge of tears.

"Ella Darlin'," Herschel knelt down, "we just want you to be safe because we love you with all our hearts, that's why we don't want you racin' until you're ten," he hugged his daughter. Oreo whined a little and licked Ella's hand. Sticky joined in the hug, making it an official family hug.

"You do know what this means young lady," Sticky finally said. '_Oh yeah punishment, almost forgot,'_ Ella thought to herself. "This means, NO TV," Sticky said.

"No video games," Herschel continued.

"No hanging out with Kevin during the day unless Vanellope, Rancis, your father or I are with you," Sticky continued.

"No electric Go-Kart," Herschel continued.

"No iPad," Sticky continued.

"No iPhone except for an old cell phone," Herschel continued.

"For TWO MONTHS," Sticky finally finished. The parents were surprised when Ella didn't throw a temper tantrum over the punishment. In fact, she took it quite well, but she did shed a few tears.

"I'm just happy to have caring parents like you guys!" She cried out and hugged their legs. Herschel and Sticky couldn't stay mad at their daughter for too long and gave her another hug. "But what about tomorrow Papa?" Ella asked. Herschel looked up at his wife who gave him the, _'Up to you,'_ look.

"Well, you raced well tonight, but I still need to take you out tomorrow to really show you how to handle a kart, oh and you'll also help your mother fix her kart," Herschel sneakily added.

"But can't Aunt Vanellope's uncle fix that?" Ella asked as her exhausted parents went to bed.

"He can, but you need to also learn how to fix a kart, so good luck Ella, night!" Herschel called as he entered his room.

"We love you Ella," Sticky also called out. Ella was left alone in the garage with Wonderboy and Oreo.

"Well, good night WB, see ya later," Ella patted his door.

"I hope you learned your lesson Ella," Wonderboy replied, "and goodnight!" he called. Ella went back to her room with Oreo following.

"Come on Oreo, let's hit the hay," she Ella said and turned out her light as Oreo laid down at the foot of her bed.

**The End**

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this story. It was really fun to write, so please don't forget to slap that favorite button and give your opinions on the story down below by clicking that review button.

I do not own the following: Wreck-It Ralph, Pepsi, Kevin Fluggerbutter (owned by Agent BM).

I DO own the following: Wonderboy, Oreo the Devil Dog, Herschel and Ella Nougatson, Ruth Orangeboar and Stanley Malarkey.


End file.
